


The Heir's Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 10 words long, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A ten word long story.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	The Heir's Knight

The knight's heir falls. Both his heart and body bleeding.


End file.
